Coping
by FallenAngelForever
Summary: When one of the characters commits suicide, how will the others cope? First chapter a little short.
1. Goodbye World

A/N: okay, this obviously takes place after the finale. Basically one of the characters commits suicide and how the other members deal with it. This is very sad. I might also make this very depressing…so you've been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, it all belongs to its respective owners.

Here he was, sitting in his small apartment, having nothing better to do than to sit around. For once he was thinking, and it was not amounting to great. What had his life amounted to? Nothing really. For the past ten years he'd had the time of his life, a bachelor, an actor, but most of all he'd had the best friends anyone could ask for. But they were all moving away, and now he'd have no one to hang out with, no one's fridge to raid. But whatever he thought it came back to that one question,

What had his life amounted to?

Nothing, was the answer. His friends were all gone, the woman he secretly loved was happily married and expecting her first child, his career had gone down the drain. His life had amounted to nothing.

So what could he do?

Again, nothing was the answer. He was destined to sit around on his chair forever until he died. There was no way he could change that, well there was, and it seemed only appropriate at the time, then to waste his life lounging around.

He stood up and paced the room, then grabbed some paper and a pen, there were five sheets of paper. He wrote each of his friends names on the paper and wrote small notes to each of them, then when that was finished, he stood up and grabbed a pack of painkillers from the cupboard, and a glass of water from the tap. After swallowing the pills, Joey Tribbianni fell asleep. He never woke up again


	2. Some kind of sick joke

Okay, I know the first chapter was a little short so I'm posting a second one.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

He had a smile on his face. How could he not? His best friend could move in with him, now that the Joey room was finished. In fact, he was so excited that he had come straight from work to his friend's apartment. Joey Tribbianni was going to live in Westchester with the Bings! How could anyone not be happy? Now Joey wouldn't feel so away from the group, and he would still have Monica's fridge just down the hall, so he could eat whenever he wanted. How cool was that?

Beaming, Chandler Bing walked past Central Perk and into the building where he used to reside. Despite how out of shape he was, Chandler still ran up the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell Joey, it had been on his mind all day, as if he was a child sitting through school waiting for a birthday party afterwards. It was impossible to sit through work. Slowly he opened the door to apartment 19, probably one of his favourite places in the world.

"Joey! Guess what!"

There was no reply.

"Joe? You here?"

Chandler was sceptical as to whether his friend was at home, when he noticed Joey's head resting on Rosita, his beloved chair. Chandler turned the chair around to notice that Joey was sleeping. But Joey wasn't sleeping, Joey always snored when he was sleeping. Chandler briefly wondered if Joey was playing some sort of practical joke, but then he realised that Joey didn't have enough intellectual to do that sort of thing. It was then he noticed the bottle of pills on the ground, and the sheets of paper scattered next to it.

"Oh shit Joey"

Chandler began to freak out, and quickly began to press speed dial on his cell phone.

Meanwhile, in Westchester, Monica and a very pregnant Phoebe were drinking tea. Well, Monica was drinking tea, Phoebe had been rambling on for about half an hour on how excited she was to have a baby.

"Mike and I are so excited! We have everything planned out, from- Hey it just kicked! Monica! My baby just kicked! Hooray! Monica! Monica! Look at this! My baby is kicking!"

Monica sighed to herself, this was about the one millionth time Phoebe's baby had kicked today, and every time the reaction had been the same. She was actually feeling sorry for Mike, and as much as she was Phoebe's friend, she secretly wished that the baby would be born. Monica really didn't appreciate phone calls at three in the morning just so Phoebe could tell her some great name idea. This whole time Phoebe had been at her house she was wishing that one of her own children would wakeup from their nap and cry for a diaper change. Luckily just then the phone rang, and Phoebe went quiet so Monica could answer it. She looked at the call display, and pressed speakerphone.

"Hey Chandler!"

"Mon…ummm…Its about Joey"

"Hey Chandler! Guess what! My baby just kicked!"

Phoebe shouted into the phone.

"Great Pheebs…well I just umm…came to Joey's apartment and well…He's dead."

"Oh my God. Chandler is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, Monica, it isn't, I came here….and well…he wasn't breathing, there were pills and goodbye letters all over the place! He's gone Monica…He's gone."

Both Monica and Phoebe could hear Chandler crying over the phone, Joey really was dead.

"Listen, Chandler, we're coming over. Right now. Me and Phoebe."

Monica hung up, grabbed Phoebe, and ran outside to her Porsche. In a matter of minutes, they were already out of their neighbourhood, heading towards The Village.


	3. Eight Months Ago

A/N: Hey, sorry to take so long to update, things have been busy lately and I have like a million other stories to write and update. School starts on Tuesday so come that it may become harder for me to update my what feels like a million stories to update, plus I am going through serious writers block at the moment so please be patient. Anyways here is chapter 3, please review!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own it?

They were staring at his body. Five people were staring at his body, unsure of what to do with it, or who they should call. There was no point in trying to save him, it had been too late when they had arrived.

"We should really call an ambulance"

Ross had been the one to break the silence.

He had only arrived a few moments earlier with his fiancée Rachel. They had been called when Monica and Phoebe were on the freeway heading towards the city. It had been hard to understand what Phoebe was saying to them. Her voice had been muffled by the tears of both her and Monica. But the words they could make out pointed to the fact that something very bad had happened across the street. After finding someone to leave Emma with, they ran across the street to find their friend's body limp in his favourite chair, pills scattered around him, along with sheets of paper.

No one replied Ross, and the silence continued.

Alone in the corner was Phoebe. She had one hand over her stomach, and the other hand holding the sheet of paper Joey had left her. But no one could really tell if she was actually reading it or not because her blonde hair covered her face completely. But indeed Phoebe was reading it, and she was crying her heart out because of it.

What the letter said was something that Phoebe didn't imagine was in Joey's capability if writing. But sure enough it was there, written in his usual childish writing.

_Dear Phoebe_

_Well if you're reading this I'm probably dead by now. And Pheebs, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what this will do to you. But I can't keep living. All my friends are starting to move on with their lives, starting families and such. I will never be able to do that. All the relationships I've had with girls have only lasted for a few days at most. I was only meant to sit in this apartment growing old, living alone. My family has moved on, and as much as I love them, I can't keep pulling them down with my lonely ways. You know, if I could've picked any girl to spend my life with it would've been you Pheebs. I love you, and just to let you know, if I could remember that one drunken night eight months ago, it would be the best night of my life. I love you Pheebs._

_Joey_

Knowing these facts hit Phoebe hard. Did Joey really love her? If he did, this was a shock to her. Never in the time that Joey and Phoebe had known each other had he ever shown any signs of that kind of love.

And that one night eight months ago.

All Phoebe could remember of it was that it was a birthday party gone wrong. She couldn't even remember whose party it was. But everyone had gotten very drunk and ended all over the place. She woke up naked in Joey's bed. They had sworn never to tell anyone of that night, they wanted to stay Friends. Phoebe had thanked God that Mike was out of town that weekend, otherwise no one knew what he might've done if he had figured out.

But then it hit her.

She was eight months pregnant.

What if this baby wasn't Mike's?

What if it was Joey's?

What if her baby would never have its real father?

She would just never tell Mike.

That would work, wouldn't it?

But it would be yet another lie she had to keep from her husband. She hated lying to him, it was hard to tell the one person you love most lies so that their feelings don't get hurt.

Maybe she should tell him the truth?

But she really didn't want to ruin her marriage.

And how would her friends react?

Would they laugh?

Or would they yell?

She really didn't want to ruin her friendship either.

It was just too hard for her.

In a flash, Phoebe was running out of Apartment 19 screaming, hoping that someone would come and save her from her life crashing all around her.

**Please review!**


End file.
